movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The film follows the plot of the TV series SpongeBob SquarePants, focusing on the anthropomorphic sea sponge of the same name (Tom Kenny). It begins with a live action sequence of a pirate crew awaiting its treasure: tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. When they recover them, they sail to the movie theater and sit in front-row seats to watch the film. In the movie proper, SpongeBob dreams about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant. The restaurant is in trouble because a customer has no cheese on his Krabby Patty, but SpongeBob saves the day. He wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for Krusty Krab 2, hoping that his boss Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown) will promote him to manager of the new restaurant. At the ceremony, SpongeBob is passed over; his co-worker, Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass), is given the promotion because Krabs thinks he is "more mature" than SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), Mr. Krabs' business rival, devises a plot to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and frame Mr. Krabs. He steals King Neptune's (Jeffrey Tambor) crown at night, sending it to Shell City. That night, SpongeBob goes to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober; he drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend, Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke), waking up the next morning with a headache. King Neptune barges into Krusty Krab 2, assaults and freezes Krabs. When SpongeBob arrives later, although he criticizes Krabs, he promises Neptune he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune tells SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days for him to thaw Krabs. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob and Patrick, pursued by Shell City's "cyclops" diver In Bikini Bottom, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula, using it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, with the claim that Krabs bequeathed him the recipe. He sends a hitman named Dennis (Alec Baldwin) to pursue SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward discovers the truth about Plankton stealing Neptune's crown, and tries to alert Neptune. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling buckets disguised as souvenirs to control Bikini Bottom's residents, including Squidward, and renames the city Planktopolis. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick encounter a dangerous trench, but Neptune's daughter Mindy (Scarlett Johansson) helps them past it. They are stopped by Dennis, who tries to kill them with his spiked boots, but is in turn stepped on by a massive "cyclops" (a diver). The "cyclops" grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and goes to his store near the beach ("Shell City"). At the store, SpongeBob and Patrick find the crown, but are nearly killed in a lethal drying-out process. Their tears short-circuit the heat lamp; its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dried sea creatures sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack the diver, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach. When they lose their way home, David Hasselhoff offers them a ride; Dennis catches up to them, but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Back at Krusty Krab 2, Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs. Just in time, SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown, save Krabs and confront Plankton. Plankton drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. SpongeBob plays "Goofy Goober Rock" and frees Bikini Bottom's residents. Plankton is arrested; King Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery and thaws Mr. Krabs, who makes SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. In a post-credits scene, a theater usher tells the captain and his pirate crew to leave and they reluctantly comply.